


Brotherhood

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knocks Albus off his broom during a bout of backyard Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

_"Oomph!"_

Albus exhaled sharply, releasing his grip on his broom in mid-air as James cannoned into him, the force of which sent both boys tumbling to the ground in an awkward tangle of limbs.

"Sorry, mate," James said, grinning; his face bereft of any purported remorse.

"Well get off me, then you bloody, great berk!" Albus muttered hotly as he wriggled uncomfortably beneath the weight of his older brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry Al – I didn't catch that," James cocked his head to one side, as though he were trying to trace the source of the supposedly elusive sound. "Did you say something?"

"James!" Al said through gritted teeth. Pressing the palms of his hands flat to his brother's chest, he pushed hard against him, but it made no difference.

"Ohh..." James said in a show of mock realisation, "Did you want me to get off, Al? Is that what you wanted?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What is it that you wanted me to do again?" James leaned in, his head still cocked and his face undeniably, _infuriatingly_ smug.

"Get. Off."

"Get off, you say?" James said in a low whisper. His face close to Albus', he brushed his cheek against his brother's.

"Yes," Al croaked, "Get off."

_"How?" _

James' breath, hot and sweet, tumbled from his lips as he spoke. Al swallowed.

"Like this?" Placing his hands flat on the ground on either side of Albus, James raised himself up, but did not get off of his brother. Instead, he pressed his hips against Albus; into him.

"James, what are you –"

"Ssh," James said, grinning wickedly. He continued to roll his hips, his body undulating against Albus' and, soon, Al could feel the length of his brother's shaft, hard, as it brushed against his own.

"James, someone will see!" Al hissed but, even as he did, he had begun to move against James; into him.

From top-to-tail, from head-to-toe, from the base of their bellies to the tingling tips of their fingers, James and Albus moved as one; swallowed, whole, in the rapidity of their breaths and the thrust of their hips; consumed by the sheer, aching need of their brotherhood.


End file.
